He Makes it Rain Blood
by Vixen-san
Summary: My first fic written in here. Hope you like it, even a bit.Will contain extreme violence and gore. Users you've been advised. R&R, if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Himura hung his head, with his eyes shut. He fought against the tears, he would've cried over Tomoe, now, after he burned their house down. It was all gone, only a distant memory in the back of his mind. Kenshin swore he could still feel the arms of Tomoe around his body, comforting, soothing and so warm.

Man shook his head, no it's not real, that woman she'd loved him and yet, at the same time hated.

He gasped for cold winter air to reach his lungs and rose his head. Red hair on a ponytail slashed through air, as he quickly turned his back and walked away from his memories, and swore,

"I will avenge everyone… who did this to you… To-mo-e…", he barely whispered her name, for it was too painful.

He started walking away, silently, alone and filled with hatred away from the house, burned to the ground, remaining now only ashes and slight smoke still rising from the ruins. Kenshin never looked back, he continued his journey, pressing Tomoe's silk scarf to his chest. Knowing all too well, he was one that was responsible of her beloveds death, as anyone else.

On the snow covered path, he heard a slight noise, coming from above, from the trees. He froze and got ready, pressing his hand on his katana. Yes, he would be more than ready, ready to kill again. That path he had left so long ago… for Tomoe.

Three men jumped elegantly, cat like, surrounding him, their faces covered with black cloths. Showing willingness and hatred from their eyes.

"Himura! You're not going any further!", man in front of him shouted, it was obvious he was grinning behind the cloth, Kenshin could read that from his eye expression.

While he felt cutting and burning pain on his back, falling down on his knees to the snow. Bleeding from his back, leaving a dark red mark, growing, on pure white ground. His hand, that once held Tomoe's scarf, opened, letting that silky, light fabric fall to the ground, gliding like a feather.

He pulled out his sword, desperately getting back on his feet, ignoring the pain. That man had got him good.

"If I'm going to die…. I'm not going alone!!", he yelled with pure rage in his voice.

Kenshin rushed upon that man, who was standing, ready to fight, in front of him. Being ever quicker, ever more vengeful, he pulled his hand back. A small light shined from his blade, as he let his hand do the same, as so many times before. Cutting, sharp katana blade, made the opponent defenceless, too slow.

He would never realise, not anymore, what got him. As his head, slid slowly to the ground. Blood gushing from his major veins in the neck, it seemed for a split of a second, that it really was raining blood. Rest of the body felled to it's back, hands and legs, still twitching from the sudden death.

This was no joke anymore, Himura still got two men to go, and it was not going to be easy, not even for him.

It had been too long time, since the last time he had fought like this, with this burning passion, only to kill.

The pain was growing and spreading to his entire body, making him bit his teeth together, grinning with hurt, both in his body and in his heart. Yet, he wasn't going to give up, turning around and facing the other two. His expression on the face changed, to shear determination. Kenshin nodded to himself as a small sign for himself, to continue, what ever may come. Today, it'll definitely rain blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Kenshin ran with fury burning in his eyes, towards the remaining two ninjas. His veins pumped adrenaline, all over his body, no matter how much the wound ached. Radiating the pain all over.

The once so pure, white snow covered path, was being coloured dark red, by blood. Everything Himura saw was red, he could've sworn he saw Tomoe's face in front of him, for a split second, as he proceeded with the furious attack, keeping his katana ready, ready to slice yet another man to his sentence.

Red ponytail slashed through the air, like a whip, as Kenshin rose his hand, knowing the cross-shaped scar was bleeding again. His actions slowed momentarily, this being a huge mistake. The two ninja's passed him, from both sides, at a speed not imaginable. They slid deep wounds on to his both arms with their vicious claws, he ignored. Thus blood was gushing out of the fresh wounds, turning around yet again, showing the same rage he'd shown them before.

It was decided, the heat of the battle was on. Rushing to a certain suicide, he showed his katana into the ninja's, one standing right to him, stomach. He twisted the blade inside the wound and kept pressing harder, seeing his blade enter through that helpless man's back, covered in blood. Himura let a slight smirk crawl into his lips, he's avenge was almost done, today all his sins would be erased.

He pulled out his sword, letting that man fall to his knees, coughing blood, that dripped from the both sides of his mouth, as thin and calming streams. Ninja felled to his face into snow, yet another part of the path, was being painted dark red.

One who remained seemed unnaturally calm, eyes showing no emotions, this ninja was even ready to die, knowing the sole purpose of attacking this fierce man, known as Rurouni Kenshin, reaping justice with his blade once before. Ninja spoke calmly, being ready,

"You truly are a man of honour. I respect that.", he bowled down, showing his respect towards Kenshin.

Himura himself showed no respect to his opponent, being overtaken by rage burning in his soul, in his eyes.

He touched the gently bleeding cross-shaped scar on his cheek, he thought how he got it, he knew he'd deserved it.

The final race of the battle was now on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, the Final Chapter in this story.

Both men looked at one another, cold winter air freezing their breaths. It was so silent, too silent to believe. Only the slight wind brushed over that path, making lumps of snow fall dawn, from the tree branches.

Himura wiped his bleeding cheek for one last time, being ever so ready and eager to kill someone.

Ninja stood silently, with a grand posture, squatting down, rising his hands before his chest. Both hearts were racing, alone.

Even they were covered with sweat, Kenshin also with blood, he wouldn't start shivering from the cold. Something warmed him from the inside, it was the upcoming justice, that would also fall upon him. He knew it already and all too well, but this world was meaningless.

Ninja made his first swift move towards Kenshin, trying desperately hit his neck with those razor sharp claws. Himura got out of the way in time for any major injuries, but suffered a great gushing wound on his other cheek.

Still ignoring his aching body, he jumped towards his rival, holding his katana above his head, with both hands letting the blade swing through the cold winter air, if you listened carefully, you could almost here that blade sing, a quiet hymn, while rushing against his opponent.

Ninja however saw an opening, and pressed his hand with speed and power towards Kenshin's chest, making the four 'raptor-like' claws sink into his heart, getting a warm rush of fresh blood onto his face. Still fearless, knowing this would be the end, Kenshin finished his move, letting his trusty katana and it's blade, now shimmering with blood, take this rivals head too.

Ninjas head felled to the snowy ground, Kenshin landed on his knees, gasping for air. He was hanging his head, before the torso he just made, that was spraying blood high in the air, making it fall down on Himura, like a gentle spring rain.

Kenshin felled on his side, to the snow. He saw Tomoe's scarf in front of him, thus everything looked dark red in his eyes now. He took the scarf into his shaking hands, he spoke silently, words trembling, with cold and the closing death,

"Can I come home…. now, Tomoe?", he started while letting his eyes and body, start slipping away. It wasn't cold anymore, pressing that scarf against his bleeding chest,

"Or…. do I… redeem my sins…. in hell….", he whispered quietly, as his final words.

On that day Rurouni Kenshin had it definitely make it rain blood. As he now, laid in the middle of the snow covered path, that turned red that day.

His soul and final breath slipped away from this world, into another, still having Tomoe's scarf pressed against his lifeless chest.

Even he closed his eyes for good now, his legacy would continue and go on, from generation to another, for he was a true legend of his own time.

_So, this was my first fanfic here. Hope you didn't hate it, for killing Kenshin in this one._

_Please tell me if you saw things that were out of place or just didn't make any sense. For I'm trying my best to write good stories, one always better than the last one. Thank You._


End file.
